Letters
by owlcat92
Summary: Annabeth has been sending Letters to her father to keep in touch... but she has stopped sending them. After Dr Chase gets a late letter... she doesn't send any others. OneShot ( Bouns Chapter)- Cat
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. This is Cat. I know... Owl does Percy Jackson stories most of the time... but I thought, why don't I try to write one? It's probally really bad... So yeah. Start Reading.**

Dr Chase was worrying.

He and his daughter, Annabeth, had decided to keep in touch this year, hoping they can try and get to know each others lives better. But Annabeth hadn't sent a letter in a long time.

This was troubling. Annabeth always was on time, she never stopped. EVER. He would not doubt that even if she was in the middle of another war, she would write.

Sitting down, Dr Chase looked at one of his favourite letters from her, reading it again.

_Hey Dad! _

_I have had one of the BEST weeks in my life!_

_Do you remember Percy Jackson? Finally the seaweed brain did something right for a change. He finally kissed me._

_It has been the best week, children of Athena are meant to hate children of Poseidon, but yet here we are!_

_How have you been?_

_Annabeth_

Attached to this letter was a picture of Annabeth and Percy, Percy's arm was on top of Annabeth's shoulder and they were both smiling.

Dr Chase smiled at the letter, when he had first read it, he was slightly protective. But after remembering so much about that boy, he had no doubt in him that he would protect Annabeth with a passion.

Letting his head slip into his hand, he looked at the door with longing. The mail was due any minute, but he could only hope that his daughter had sent a letter.

He waited.

The mail arrived, and he walked slowly to the door, picking it up gingerly, he walked back slowly, just in case Annabeth had sent a letter, he didn't want to damage it.

Looking through the pile, he spotted it. A small white envelope, with a bronzish writing on it, Annabeth's letter.

He opened it, but what he found inside was not what he was expecting.

Yes, a letter was in it. But it was tear stained and some of the ink had run, but the writing was still readable.

_Dad,_

_I'm sorry for not writing, but I have had problems._

_Percy *_Tear mark* _has been missing for weeks. Presumed dead. I haven't been able to think, _*Tear mark*.

_He just disappeared, into thin air, perhaps in his case, shallow water _*Tear mark* _He was just gone one morning, nothing to say were he had gone, or who had taken him._

_I want to be with him, I can't stand it… *Tear mark*_

_Annabeth_

His Annabeth was strong, but this was overbearing her. He wanted to ran over to camp and give her a huge hug. But he knew he couldn't, so he did the best he could, he wrote back.

_Annabeth,_

_I was getting so worried! _

_Don't worry, I'm sure he'll turn up soon, he's Percy, and even I know what he's like. From what you told me, he took the weight of the sky off you, he'll be OK. I just hope people will keep searching._

_You don't need to answer this letter if you don't want to. Search for him, it'll be OK._

_Dad_

He sent the letter on it's way.

Argo II

Everybody was crying, Percy and Annabeth, gone. Even Nico looked like he wanted to curl into a ball and die, and a child of Hades doesn't do that.

Piper said a thing that shocked everybody to the bone "What are we going to tell their mortal parents?"

Jason looked at her "I don't know."

Piper got up and left the room, still sobbing, Annabeth had told her, if something happened to her too open the box on her bedside.

Entering Annabeth's old room, Piper opened the bronze box, inside were letters, all from what looked like her father.

Piper looked at the address, then made her way to the Stables, where apparently Blackjack had spent the night.

"Hey Blackjack" She said quietly, Blackjack looked up, Piper could swear he was crying "I need you do you something with me. I need to visit to places, could you help? Annabeth's and Percy's houses? To… you know, tell them?"

Blackjack looked at her, then stood up slowly and let her climb on, she started off for Annabeth's first. Letting the others on the Argo see her fly past the windows.

Annabeth's home

Dr Chase let his eyes wander to the windows, he felt like something was coming, and he didn't want to miss it. Luck took him to the right place in the sky.

A black dot was flying, it looked like one of those pegsi he had seen before.

The horse landed, it's wings high up above it's head, it then pulled them down, and a girl got off, she had tannish skin and her eyes looked a little puffy.

"Dr Chase?" She asked, He nodded "I'm Piper."

He looked at her "Why are you here?" He asked, his mind still not understanding.

"I'm sorry, but Annabeth is presumed dead. She has fallen, with Percy into Tartarus. I'm…" She started to sob "I'm… I'm sorry."

**What did you think? I know it wasn't amazing... but any thoughts? Remember, this was only a One-Shot. But, I can post a Bouns Chapter about when Percy's Mom and Paul are told. If you want... **

**Thanks for reading. Review or/and PM me.**

**- Cat =^.^=**


	2. Bouns Chapter

**A short Bonus Chapter I wrote after seeing how many people asked for it. Thanks for the Reviews everybody!**

Sally Jackson was a… respectable woman. She always knew things could happen to Percy, she thought she had braced herself for anything.

Then Percy went missing.

Her heart just failed** (No, not literally)**, right there and then. It was too much. Her Percy… just gone.

Annabeth visited sometimes, and every time she came… it got worse. The child of Athena started to look like a compete wreck. Sally wasn't doing so well ether, nor was Paul.

Paul hadn't known the child has long as both other women, but his feelings were very much the same.

So you can guess, when they heard news that Percy has been found, Alive, they were more than ecstatic.

Sally perked up instantly. She started to look more normal, more happy and alive.

Paul started to work again; he had stopped to look after Sally, making sure she's OK, that over his own reasons for mourning.

The couple couldn't wait to see Percy again. It was going to be a dream come true.

So when Sally Jackson saw a flying black horse in the sky… she started to hyperventilate. Her Percy was coming home.

She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Paul! Paul! Come here right now!" Sally yelled, staring out the window "I think I see Blackjack!"

Paul raced into the room and leaned over her to see out the window, seeing what looked like a black dot with wings flying closer and closer to where they were.

The smiled they were wearing were short lived. As no, they didn't see a boy with beautiful black hair and sea green eyes on the back of the flying mount, heck, they didn't even see Annabeth on the back. They saw somebody they had never seen in their lives, a girl with brown hair and tanned skin.

They raced past the window. It was defiantly Blackjack she was riding on. They soon heard the clack of hooves and a small voice that seemed to penetrate any sound the city outside was making "Good boy, Blackjack."

Sally and Paul looked at each other, the smiles completely gone, but both holding onto the fact that maybe the person on that winged horse will tell them when Percy Jackson was coming back. Back home.

A knock on the door caught their attention. They had a doorman… normally he would tell them when somebody came up **(Charm speak people. You don't just go telling everybody your Piper McLean) **Sally slowly walked over and opened the door. Standing there was the girl who had been on Blackjack.

"S-Sally and Paul?" She stuttered. That was when Sally and Paul both noticed that her eyes were puffy and tear stained. Although she still managed to look beautiful.

"That's us" Paul said, opening the door wider to let her in.

She walked into the apartment and sat down "My n-name is Piper."

Sally sat down and Paul did the same, somehow they knew this was bad news.

"I'm… I'm sorry" She whispered. It was so quiet "I'm so s-sorry" She started to cry again and rubbed her eyes, leaving red marks from where the tears had been rubbed off on her face.

Sally and Paul looked at each other than at her.

"Excuse me, dear?" Sally asked, gears in her mind starting to turn.

"I'm sorry. P-Percy and A-Annabeth are p-presumed d-dead" She said, sobbing "They… They have f-fallen into T-Tartarus."

Sally and Paul's world stopped.

Percy was gone.

**Like? I hope so. I am so happy you guys enjoyed the last chapter... in truth, I had that story for a while but I had never really thought to post it as I wanted to continute writing it for a real ending... didn't happen so I posted it anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! Review and/or PM me!**

**- Cat**


End file.
